A Girl Like Me
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: Layla Harding is beyond nervous on her first day of high school. But something that happens that leaves Layla Teresa Harding not so nervous. [ONESHOT]


**A/N: **YAY! MY FIRST LAYLA ONESHOT! Well… review please!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Todd (Kat owns him), A Girl Like Me (Rihanna owns that), or Hamtaro (some person I don't know the name of owns that). And Layla? (I own that)

'Some girls play the game  
They all walk and talk  
And they dress the same  
Nothin' New To Say'

Layla Harding clutched her book bag close to her. It was her first day of high school & she couldn't feel anymore nervous. She didn't know anyone. It was such a big school. She was so confused.

'Don't they realize  
That it's so easy to see   
Right though their disguise  
Makes me wonder why'

_What if I can't find my way to class? _Layla worried. _What if no one likes me? What if someone is mean to me? What if they discriminate against Gothic people here?_

'When the whole worlds turnin' left  
It's when I'm goin right  
I need someone to let me be  
Just who I am inside'

What if Mom's wrong? What if I can't survive high school! What if I'm the only girl in school that doesn't have a boyfriend?

Cause a girl like me  
Is just a lil' different from all the rest  
And a girl likes me  
Never Settles for Second Best  
Could it be a boy like you

WHO WILL TAKE ME TO MY PROM? What if no one will sit with me at lunch? What if I'm the ONLY Gothic person here?

That would give me anything  
If I asked him to   
To take all my dreams  
And Make them true  
Show me all the reasons that you  
Ought to be with a girl like me  
Just like me

She looked around. All she saw were blondes/brunettes hanging out with their friends & chatting with cute guys.

Layla felt like crying. Lester was already making out with a brunette with skater clothes on. Liza or something like that.

'Possibility  
Got me trippin'  
Thinkin' of what could be  
Between you and me  
Still I need to know  
Should I keep this feelin'  
Or let it go'

Layla sighed & wiped her eyes with the fishnet sleeve of her shirt. She was wearing black buckled-leg pants & platform boots with a black fishnet crop top & black gloves. (the kind that are open around the fingers. She had her black hair pulled back with a black suede headband.

I can't wait no more  
So now's the time  
To speak your mind  
And Show me what you feel  
So tell me if you   
Want to take a chance  
On something real

She was wearing black eye shadow, black mascara, black eyeliner, black fingernail polish, & black lipstick. She tried desperately not to smudge her mascara.

'Cause a girl like me  
Is just a lil' different from all the rest  
And a girl likes me  
Never Settles for Second Best  
Could it be a boy like you'

She wished she was more true to the Gothic culture but she cared far too much about looking stupid & boys to be.

'That would give me anything  
If I asked him to  
To take all my dreams  
And Make them true  
Show me all the reasons that you  
Ought to be with a girl like me  
Just like me'

Even her dad, Kether Harding (the most Gothic extreme-est she'd ever knew of), had a best friend in high school! Leroy Drint.

'Mirror Mirror on the wall  
Catch me now before I fall  
I wish I may, I wish I might  
Find the Answer here tonight  
Mirror Mirror on the wall  
Catch me now before I fall  
I wish I may, I wish I might  
Find the Answer here tonight'

What if she got something wrong in Math? What if her teacher hated her? What if someone thought she was a bad Gothic? What if she looked like an id-

'When the whole world's turnin left  
It's when I'm going right  
I need someone to let me be  
Just who I am inside'

A guy passing with golden blonde hair tied in a ponytail winked at her. He was wearing black jeans & a leather jacket.

"Todd!" his father scolded him, "Todd Strider!"

'Cause a girl like me  
Is just a lil' different from all the rest  
And a girl likes me  
Never Settles for Second Best  
Could it be a boy like you  
That would give me anything  
If I asked him to  
To take all my dreams  
And Make them true  
Show me all the reasons that you  
Ought to be with a girl like me'

Suddenly Layla Harding didn't feel so nervous anymore.

'Just like me'

A/N: TAH-DAH! What did you think? Cute, wasn't it? LOL, well please review!


End file.
